Losers Like Us
by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes
Summary: Finn Hudson has been teaching at Blue Water High School in New York City for a year, and this year, he finally has the chance to recruit a group of losers, much like the New Directions, and start a glee club. / SYOC open.


_**Okay, so I know that it's probably stupid of me to start yet another chaptered story but I'm not going to officially start this story until maybe the end of November or beginning of December. Ideas just come to me, and this one started with a next generation in middle school idea and somehow I ended up with this. I guess you could kinda say that this is my tribute to Cory. **_

_**This story is basically about Finn, living in New York and being engaged to Rachel, starting a glee club at a school that he'd been teaching P.E. at for a year. It takes place about 3 years after Finn would have graduated from college. **_

_**A/N: If you're following Glee: The Next Generation or Gleeky Little Liars, just know that I will still be continuing both of those stories and Glee: TNG is still my first priority. **_

XXX

**Rules/Information:**

-Only submit by PM.

-Self-inserts are okay, just as long as they aren't Mary Sues or Gary Stus and have_ actual_ flaws (although Anti-Sues are just as bad).

-Speaking of flaws, having a learning disorder, or being naïve or insecure won't cut it. They're classic Mary Sue flaws, and everybody's got more than just _one_ flaw. (Your character_ can_ be dyslexic, but being dyslexic can't be the _only_ bad thing about them).

-The more detail, the better. This way it's easier for me to write the characters as they were intended if they're accepted. I like so much detail that the form would have to come in 2 parts (not a requirement, just exaggerating here). Pretty much everything should be in a _detailed paragraph _(especially the ones with an asterisk*).

-Keep an eye on this for updates (There'll probably be one every week or so).

-I will be accepting 5 boys and 5 girls. There will be 12 members in the glee club and 2 of them will be mine.

-Applications close on October 31.

-I will not accept OCs who are somehow related to anyone in the New Directions (or to somebody who's linked to them).

-Put "OC: Name Surname" as the subject (e.g. "OC: Mike Chang", not "OC: Michael Robert Chang Jr.")

-Put the sentence "Albus is Big A" somewhere in the message so that I know you read these.

-If you don't hear back from me within a week of submission, your OC has probably been rejected and I apologise for this in advance.

-Try to pick a face claim that is as realistic as possible (Trying to picture somebody like Taylor Swift as a freshman is a little difficult).

-No stereotypes. Yes, your character will most likely be _stereotyped_ but please don't give them a cliché personality.

-I will not accept characters who are exactly (or even a little too much) like anybody on Glee. Of course, there'll probably be the character(s) who they have quite a lot in common with or can really relate to but please don't make them almost exactly like that character.

-Dont flip out if your character hasn't been accepted. If you've followed the rules and I can tell that you can make some good characters, even if I didn't accept yours, you can submit another one. There's no limit to how many characters you may submit.

-You cannot use the following names, as they're used in my other SYOC story and I'll probably get confused when writing if I have different OCs who share a name:

_Amanda/Amy, Antonia/Annie, Gale, Henry/Hank, Peyton, Richard/Richie, Thomas/Tommy, Mia, Dylan, Sanjay/Jay, Audrey, Junette/June, Bernadette, Jim/James, Jeanie and Nicholas/Nick._

I'd also prefer if you didn't use Elisa, Amber or Dustin either.

-On the form, there are a couple of things I want rated on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest.

-Put N/A if something doesn't apply to them e.g. Instruments.

-I need at least 10 likes and 10 dislikes.

XXX

**Form:**

Full name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Personality*:

Flaws*:

3 most prominent positive traits:

3 most prominent negative traits:

Family and relationship with them:

Background*:

Idol(s):

Hobbies:

Strengths/Talents:

Weaknesses:

Religious beliefs:

Virgin (Explain if not):

Views on sex:

Dating history:

Appearance*:

Celebrity look-alike:

Clothing style (-especially for school, with an example- be it described or an image link):

Describe their singing voice (with sing-alike if you want):

Music genres:

Instruments:

Why they joined glee club:

Popularity level (1 to 10):

Family income (1 to 10):

Leadership ability (1 to 10):

Singing (1 to 10- specify if they can rap):

Acting (1 to 10):

Dancing (1 to 10):

Academics (1 to 10):

Sport (1 to 10):

Creativity (1 to 10):

What will their relationship with Finn be like:

Type of people they'd be friends with (use examples from Glee if you want):

Type of people they'd be enemies with (again, Glee examples are fine):

Type of people they'd date, personality-wise (and appearance-based, if applicable):

Glee club name ideas:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favourite things (anything you can think of- songs, singers, movies, TV shows, books, food, animal, flower, type of weather, subject etc.):

Least favourite things:

Dreams (if they don't know right now, I still need to know):

Audition song:

Other songs (and why they'd sing it- min. 5, max. 10):

Celebrity crush:

Pet peeves:

Quirks and/or habits:

Fears, allergies, insecurities and/or secrets (if applicable):

Something funny that they'd say:

Something serious that they'd say:

Glee character they can relate most to:

Why should I pick them?:

Additional information:

XXX

**Update 08/20/13**

-Submissions will probably close _way_ before October 31.

-Non-white girls have a much better chance of getting accepted than white girls, because I'm pretty much _only_ receiving white girls.

-I got, like, 4 boy submissions out of about 20 OCs, so I'm not looking for anything in particular with the guys; I just need more boys.

-Some bitchy, or at least, snarky girls would be cool.

-There are 7 open spots left; 3 girls and 4 boys, however, I might add in one more of each, depending on how it goes.

XXX

**Update 08/23/13**

-There are now 5 spots left; 2 girls and 3 boys, however I'd be willing to add in an extra of each, depending on how it goes.

-Blacks and hispanics, people; I kind of need them.

XXX

**Update 08/26/13**

-I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING GIRLS.

-I really _need_ guys. I will accept 3-4 more guys.


End file.
